monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Bites - Fanfiction
"Love can be strong or weak ..." Character: '''Echo Brine and Morrigan Mortem '''Rated: '''Teen '''Chapter: '''1 '''Series: '''She's A Monster '''Next: '''Somebody I Used To Know '''WARNING:' 'If you hate yuri then do not read this fanfiction! Haters are not welcome! Valentines Day. The day of romance and magic. Ladies were sweeped off their feet by their knights in shining armor and everybody was having a blast. The sun was shining it's brightest, to impress everybody in the United States. ' '''Nothing like a rad party to finish off the day. (6:30 PM) Most students were invited to Cleo de Nile's party (Head of parties) apart from the trouble - makers and the attention - seekers. ' 'A girl arrives and everybody was in shock when she arrived. It was one of the most dangerous students, but she was wearing a nice outfit. She was wearing a bloody tuxedo with smart polished men - like shoes, with her hair cut super - short. In her pale hands, there was a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. ' 'Morrigan Motem. She was Bisexual, and there was no manster that caught her eye. Then there was a girl called Echo Brine. Her hair was in a pony - tail, her dress was long and black, plus her high - heels were glittery purple. Echo trips over the stairs and Morrigan helps her up swiftly. ' 'The fifteen year old gazed into the sixteen year old's blank eyes. Morrigan hands over the box of chocolates and the roses. Echo blushes back at her gift. Morrigan's smile becomes wider and more meaningful than ever before. ' 'Their lips were about to meet until Cleo breaks the ice. ' '"Sorry no gay people allowed~ Plus, get a room". ' '''"You're a bit gay yourself, ain't ya darling? Think you're perfect? Well, you're a bitch!" Morrigan decides to burst Cleo's bubble. A wild cat - fight breaks out and everybody watches in shock. Echo tries to pull her girlfriend away but she wasn't buying it. Her claws accidently slip and rip off a little bit of Echo's skin. She tumbles onto the ground and covers up her scar. ' '"You okay, dear?" "Yeah ... I'm fine". ' '''Cleo stands up after the ten minute fight and manages to kick Morrigan and Echo out. They remain outside, weeping. Echo throws her chocolates and roses onto the floor. ' '''"WE JUST MET! WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!" Echo storms off, whilst Morrigan stays in the shadows. She bends down to pick up the gifts, and holds them close to her chest. Her tears fall onto the gifts, and then she decides to run after Echo. ' '"Echo, please! I have a short temper! It was an accident! I swear!" "NO! This is nothing but bullsh-" Morrigan kisses Echo on the lips, and frowns. ' '"You were right ..." 'The gifts fall onto the ground. ' '"We weren't meant to be". ' Category:Fanfiction